


Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended .

by DaxaFlame



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Afghanistan and New York and nightmares oh my, Yen Sid - Freeform, character thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaxaFlame/pseuds/DaxaFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short character thing, Iron Man 3 just gave me even more Tony feels than normal. Sobbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended .

_“Nothing’s been the same since New York.…you experience things, and then they’re over. I can’t sleep, and when I do I have nightmares…..”_   


Except the nightmares were in place far before New York, before the missile, the wormhole, the never ending darkness of space. The nightmares spoke of a different darkness, of hot days and freezing nights, of rock walls and drowning.  
The nightmares beforehand came back with him from a cave in the heart of the desert, followed him home, bringing memories of shouts and gunfire, blood and water, metal, kind eyes and a soft voice, telling him not to waste his life. Those same eyes losing their light, the voice never to be heard again, that brilliant mind never to have another thought.  
How many lives were over because of him? How many children had watched as mother got blown to bits, as father was gunned down, as their friends died in pools of blood on the streets? He had been carrying on the business, doing just as daddy had done before, making weapons stronger and more deadly, able to take out whole towns, destroy everything, yet never letting himself think about the fact that they were being used to do so.  
So he did what he had always done best, and created, built a new identity, became Iron Man. And everyone knew who Iron Man was, how he helped, how strong and brave he was, how many people he saved. Iron Man yes, but a resounding no to Tony Stark, shallow, selfish, sarcastic and all sharp edges. All a cover, all an act, a very good one. After all, one afraid of being hurt is not just about to let anyone see what lies beneath. Keep them guessing, so they can never hit where it hurts.  
And if Afghanistan opened his eyes to what was happening, gave him a new purpose, then New York showed him just how small he was, how one man could not protect everything.  
After all, at the end of the day, he was just a man in a tin can. Highly technologically advanced tin can for sure, containing a loud, brash, brilliant, self-hating genius, but the point still stands. In the grand scale of things, what was he but an ant, doing his best to fight back against the world, knowing he has no chance but too stubborn, unable to give up, to give in.


End file.
